I Hope You Don't Mind
by KlissesandKlainebows
Summary: After a summer filled with love, Kurt is less then thrilled to return back to school. But Blaine shows up to Glee club, auditioning with a song just for him, he realizes this year might not be so bad after all. Rated T for Klaine kisses.


Kurt sat in Glee club on the first day of school, senior year, already missing Blaine.

Over the summer they spent every possible moment they could together and it was pure bliss.

He visited Blaine at his job at Six Flags and somehow allowed Blaine to drag him onto a couple of rides...which didn't end well.

They spent Blaine's days off at the beach and had movie nights multiple times a week.

Now he was back to the same routine, back to seeing Blaine only every other weekend if he was lucky.

"Welcome back guys!" Mr.. Schue walked into class.

"Mr. Schuester, I have some song ideas that will surely beat Vocal Adrenalin this year." Rachel raised her hand primly.

A collective grown rang through the room.

_Here we go again_, Kurt rolled his eyes, taking out his phone for the 5th time to see if Blaine had texted him.

"Well, It's nice to see you too Rachel! But before we begin we have a new student that would like to join the Glee club!" Schue exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Blaine Anderson, come on out here!" Will sang, clapping his hands.

Kurt gasped putting his hand to his face in shock as Blaine walked through the door shyly.

What was Blaine doing here? Was he hallucinating? Was his dad right and all those products he put in his hair finally seeping into his brain, causing him to go crazy?

He blinked a couple times but Blaine was still there, walking to the center of the room.

"Hey, guys!" He waved before meeting Kurt's eyes,

"Hi, Kurt." he smiled.

Kurt continued to stare, glasz eye wide, mouth gapping open speechlessly.

"WAIT! I though his name was Blaine _Warbler_!" Brittany said, confusion tinging her voice as usual.

Kurt didn't bother correcting her, and if anyone else did he didn't hear them.

Finally gaining control of his motor functions again he jumped out of his seat and ran over to Blaine, crashing into his arms, body pumping with adrenalin.

Blaine squeezed him tightly in response before pulling back and smiling up at him, his hazel eyes sparkling.

"What is going on!" Kurt asked breathlessly, his heart hammering in his chest.

"I'm auditioning!" Blaine smiled cheerfully.

"I can see that, but why...you don't go here..."

"The transfer papers were just signed...suprise?" he grinned questioningly.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed, pulling Blaine in once more. This had to be a dream. Blaine had never said anything about coming to McKinley.

Of course Kurt thought about it but he didn't want to force Blaine to come to an unfamiliar school just so he could be with him.

"Are you happy?" Blaine whispered into his ear, breath hot against his face.

Kurt's stomach did an involuntary flip as he pulled away.

"Of course I'm happy! But...I don't want you doing this just for me! Is this what you want?" he asked quietly.

"This is _exactly_ what I want." Blaine whispered, rubbing his shoulder, leaving it burning hot when he pulled away.

"OK! Guys! Blaine has prepared a song to auditon with! Blaine?"

"Uh...Mr. Shuster? Does he even have to audition? We've all heard him sing and we know he's amazing!... WE ARE SO GOING TO WIN NATIONALS THIS TIME!" Rachel exclaimed, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted." Schue smiled knowingly at Blaine, "Ready, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded before smiling up at Kurt.

"Go sit down, I have another surprise." He whispered, placing his hand on the small of his back, guiding him to his seat.

He looked at him uncertainly before walking back over to his spot next to Mercedes and Sam.

"Did anybody know about this?" Kurt whispered over to Mercedes as he sat down.

Mercedes and Sam looked at one another knowingly before smiling guiltily at him.

"MERCEDES! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" he whispered furiously.

"Blaine wanted it to be a surprise, besides only Sam and I knew." she whispered back.

Kurt tried his best to glare at her, but he was too happy to be mad.

He turned his attention to Blaine as he began to speak.

"Kurt, this is for you." he smiled softly, guitar suddenly in hand as he began to strum.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
><em>_I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
><em>_I don't have much money but boy if I did  
><em>_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Blaine continued to sing, looking directly at Kurt.

He sucked in a breath, feeling a lump rise in his throat as Blaine walk over toward him.

Their eyes only locked on one another as Blaine came closer and closer until he was just two feet away.

Kurt's breathing became more and more erratic and his head began to spin.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
><em>_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
><em>_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
><em>_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

Blaine pointed to Kurt with a smile. Kurt blushed furiously at the attention.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
><em>_It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
><em>_I hope you don't mind  
><em>_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
><em>_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Everyone around him had their hands raised, swaying to the music. Puck flicking on a lighter and waving it back and forth until Mr. Sche gave him a warning look. But Kurt saw none of this. All he saw was the amazing boy in front of him, singing directly to him.

Looking at him like he was the only person in the room...the only person in the _world_.

He no longer could keep the tears in, and let them freely roll down his face in thick, wet droplets.

_He took in a shaking breath, smiling loving at his boyfriend.  
><em>_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
><em>_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
><em>_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
><em>_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

Blaine twirled around his chair, as Kurt followed with his eyes, glasz eyes and honey ones never leaving one another.

The rest of the club watching them affectionately, Lauren resting her head on Puck's shoulder, Rachel and Finn linking arms, and Santana and Brittany linking their pinkies, smiling at one another affectionately.

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
><em>_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
><em>_Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
><em>_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Blaine sang, reaching his hand up to caress Kurt's cheekbone, wiping away the tears that were falling from the beautiful blue-green eyes he was singing about.

Kurt's face burned feverishly as he cast his wet eyes down shyly before looking back up at Blaine, his heart swelling as he saw the love mirroring his own in those warm hazel eyes.

Blaine moved away suddenly, spinning around and dancing to the beat as he continued strumming.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
><em>_It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
><em>_I hope you don't mind  
><em>_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
><em>_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

As the song started to slow down he once again moved closer, walking flirtatiously towards Kurt.

_I hope you don't mind  
><em>_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
><em>_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

As the song came to a close Blaine sat down in the empty seat next to Kurt and strummed the last notes, humming as he did.

But Kurt didn't let him finnish before going full force in for a kiss, not caring that all his friends sat around them cheering and whomping.

A loud "GET SOME, HUMMEL!" was heard coming from none other then one Noah Puckerman, of course.

His heart was beating even faster as he slid his hand up to run his fingers through Blaine's gelled hair.

Tears still running down his face, he kissed Blaine passionately, pulling him as close to him as he could with a guitar awkwardly perched between them.

"OK GUYS!" Sche yelled, clapping his hands awkwardly.

But Kurt didn't even give him notice, grasping Blaine tighter as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

"GUYS! HEY GUY!" Mr. Schue said a little louder.

With a groan Kurt pulled away from Blaine, blushing a deep red.

"Well, Blaine that was amazing!" Schue said, trying to change the subject.

"Th-thanks" Blaine smiled through gasps, trying to catch his breath.

"I think we have a new member of the New Directions!" Shue exclaimed, and the cheering grew even louder.

Kurt looked at the flawless boy next to him and took his hand, intertwining their fingers, "Thank you." He whispered, tears beginning to dry up.

"No, thank _you_." Blaine smiled before lifting their joined hand to kiss the back of Kurt's.

"For what?" Kurt asked softly.

"For just being _you_." Blaine whispered softly, brushing a whisper of a kiss to his cheek.

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically, "You are so _cheesy_." he teased affectionatly, but his heart picked up at the words.

He still couldn't believe that Blaine loved him, loved him for _him_. For the crazy, melo-dramatic, fashion obsessed, overally emotion person he was.

He smiled to himself, snuggled closer to Blaine and resting his head on his shoulder.

Blaine placed a soft kiss to the top of his head before they both tried and failed to redirect their attention to the rest of the group.

Mr. Schue was now talking away about new songs he found for them to sing.

Kurt ran his hand up and down Blaine's thigh absentmindedly, still trying to come to the reality that this was actually happening, Blaine was really here.

A stifled moan escaped Blaine's lips, snapping Kurt back to the present.

He lifted his head slightly, looking up at Blaine questioningly.

"Your...hand..." Blaine groaned through clenched teeth.

Kurt looked down at his hand on Blaine's thigh, noticing now that it was dangerously high up.

"Oh." Kurt whispered, smiling wickedly at Blaine.

"Does that distract you?" he murmured flirtatiously, moving in closer.

"Mhm." Blaine whimpered, keeping his eyes locked on Mr. Schue as he rambled on about god knows what.

Kurt smiled devilishly, running his hand up and down the length of Blaine's thigh once more.

"Kurt." he whimpered, trying to keep it together.

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt whispered, fending confusion.

"Hallway. Now." He whispered gruffly before raising his hand.

"Mr. Schue, I just remember principle Figgins wanted me to come back to his office after I checked in here to try out. I think there are some more papers... or something." Blaine said as convincingly as he could.

"Alright, Blaine. Do you remember how to get there?" Will asked.

"Um..no, actually, I'm not quite sure." Blaine murmured, rubbing his head in mock confusion.

Kurt stifled a giggle before calling out, "I can take him!"

"I'm sure you could." Santana whispered snarkly under her breath.

Kurt glared at her, but she just smiled devilishly in return.

"Alright, guys. Go ahead, come back when you're done." Will said, completely oblivious.

Blaine all but ran out of the room.

Kurt got up more slowly, shaking his head and trying to keep himself from bursting into laughter.

"Go get 'em HUMMEL!" Puck cat-called as he walked out of the room.

As soon as he was out the door he felt two hands rap around him and hot lips at his neck.

"Someone's impatient." Kurt's voice faltering at the touch.

"Mhm." Blaine groaned hotly against his skin, sending vibrations down his body.

Kurt twirled around in Blaine's arms, leaning down to kiss him.

Pulling back, he eyed the choir room just a few feet away.

Taking Blaine by the hand he silently led him down the hallway, around the corner, and into a little nook by the water fountains.

"That's better." he murmured, pushing Blaine against the wall before kissing him hard on the mouth.

"_Now_ who's impatient." Blaine chucked against his lips, making them buzz.

Kurt just pulled himself tighter to Blaine's body, trailing his hands down Blaine's chest, until finally landing at his waist, where he rested his hands, digging his nails into the skin there through the fabric of his tan cardigan.

Blaine moaned and threw his head back, hitting it against the wall.

"OWF" He muttered, lifting his hand up to rub the back of his head.

"You OK?" Kurt asked between the soft kisses he was trailing along Blaine's jaw.

" 'M Fi-oohhh" he gasped hotly as Kurt nibbled at his jawbone.

"What was that?" Kurt smiled against Blaine's skin, his own on fire.

"I'm- I'm fine." Blaine chocked out between ragged breaths.

"Good." Kurt purred pulling Blaine in again to kiss his full, pillowy lips.

Blaine ran is tongue along his lower lip before plunging inside, sending a shiver up Kurt's spine as a moan escaped his lips.

They kissed passionately, all teeth and tongues, forgetting about time and life itself for those few precious moments they spent in that deserted hallway, between the water fountain and the vending machine.

Although the surrounds were far from ideal(Blaine kept bumping against the water fountain, sending water everywhere and the vending machine kept making these ghastly clanking noises.) it didn't matter to them. They could be anywhere, as long as Blaine's hand was in his own he was in heaven.

After what felt like forever and no time at all, all rolled into one, Kurt pulled back with a blissful sigh. He rested his forehead against Blaine's and smiled down at the beautiful boy that was his. HIS. (he still couldn't believe it)

"This is going to be a problem." he murmured with a breathless laugh.

"What is?" Blaine asked, drawing his eyebrows together.

"How are we supposed to spent the entire year sitting in glee together without attacking each other's faces every five seconds?"

"We did it in the Warblers." Blaine smiled, caressing his silky smooth cheek with his callused thumb.

"Yeah, but we were only together for a month before I transferred back here...and you remember how bad it was for that month." Kurt chucked, flashing back to them in Warbler practice, holding hands and staring at each other with big dopey grins on their faces as the other Warblers teased them to no end.

"Yeah..." Blaine sighed, smiling dopely up at Kurt, sliding his arms around his neck.

"I guess they will just have to get used to it..." Blaine winked.

Kurt moved in to kiss him again, softer this time, less rushed.

After a beat, Blaine pulled away looking into Kurt's eyes deeply, his own eyes glistening.

"I love you." He sighed, going on his toes to rest his forehead against Kurt's once more.

"I love you." Kurt murmured back rubbing his nose against Blaine's softly.

"I'm so happy you're here." he breathed, closing his eyes and savoring the moment of closeness between them.

"Me too...although I will miss my uniform." Blaine smiled teasingly.

Kurt snapped his sky-blue eyes open.

"I sure won't." he chuckled.

Although the dapper look did suit Blaine nicely, he liked to see him just as he was now. _himself_. In his rumbled cardigan and faded blue jeans, curls springing against their gelled prison.

Not hiding behind a literal uniformed front.

"You know you loved the blazer." Blaine whispered huskily, pulling Kurt in again.

"Well..." Kurt murmured against his lips."it DID have it's appeal."

Blaine smiled loving at Kurt.

"Come on, if we are going to get through a whole year sitting in a class room together without going crazy with lust we might as well get started now...besides it's been a while now, and soon they will come looking for us." Blaine took his porcelain hand in his own tanned one.

"Ok." Kurt sighed blissfully, kissing him once more before they headed down the hallway, back to the choir room.

As they walked hand and hand down the hallway he had a sudden flash back of himself this time last year, scared and alone, asking his dad why he couldn't walk down the hallway hand in hand with the person he liked, why couldn't he slowdance at his prom?

He smiled to himself now, wishing he could go back and tell that broken and alone boy to just wait, it will get better, so much better.

In just a year's time he will be doing that very thing.

Well...technically he wouldn't ...because he's not walking hand in hand with the person he liked. He was walking hand in hand with the person he _loved_.


End file.
